


Renaissance

by Hugiraedo



Category: Dogma (1999), Immortals (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo





	Renaissance

章一

 

他在一片寒冷中睁开眼，头颅和肢体一样被疼痛占据。有东西从额前经过，三两次眨眼后他知觉到那是水，仅此而已。坐起身的动作远比想象中的困难，无论如何他还是起身了。

 

他开始前行，迈开腿的那一种可笑可悲的类人行为。

 

可怖的神罚声音还在耳边回响，萦绕不绝，不断放大曾经颅内每一个分子离他远去的恐惧。可这里还是威斯康辛，他还穿着他那件黑色长风衣。霎那间软弱和无奈一同席卷上自己的灵魂，造物主，他的母亲，她果然一直看着他们，看他们在一片渺小的土地上不敢展开双翼，看他们踟蹰迷茫，却高高在上，从不予以援手。

 

到达自己在人间的暂时居所花不了多长时间，巴特比——现在或许已经不配叫这个名字了。丝毫不介意自己湿淋的衣物，靠着自己暂时拥有的一面墙壁瘫坐下去。只是方才上楼时邻居的娜塔莉还在向自己问好，“巴里”这个人在他们眼中除了无故透湿的狼狈没有其他不同。

 

而他可是对自己的改变该死的一清二楚。洛基死了，下腹部的浅浅一刀就要了新新人类的命。自己也死了，而如何行尸走肉般回到这里尚且留存疑问。谈不上精心经营，却同样花费千百个在人间的生活，就如此在短短几天的旅程里被自己毁的一干二净。

 

冰凉的手捂住脸，脊背贴靠冷厉的墙面，巴特比闷闷的流露出一声类似受伤兽类的哀嚎。荒唐的联想到那位曾在洛基与自己面上落泪的穆比总裁，伪君子的虚假忏悔相较现下的自己似乎都要好上那么几分。

 

终于有些柔软的温度降临在他的一具空壳上。

 

他开始哭。

 

 

太阳还未升起时巴特比已经整理好了离开的行李。可笑，他没有什么行李。现在的巴特比在所有与所求的界限里保持着近乎完美又一无所有的平衡。不到六个小时的休整——他只是坐在地板上发呆。巴特比自觉了解了自己身体的现状，大概。生理上的饥饿与缺水于他而言仍然不存在，换言之食物或水一类对他而言依旧属于非必要。这或许是唯一一个好消息，至少排除了他因此而死去的可能性了。思考至此天使不得不再次怀疑这条消息的好坏性质。

 

发现自己另一个异常纯属于无可避免的巧合。他得换下那条湿黏的裤子。在看到某个明显先前不存在的器官时巴特比被吓到了，字面意义上。天使的特殊身体使自己从未拥有过这类性器官，虽然这并不代表他对此一无所知…他又不知所措的低头瞟了一眼，巴特比缓慢的系好裤腰，又缓慢的扶稳额面。

 

感觉挺惊悚。

 

预备如同来时一般悄无声息的离开在木板不懈的咯吱作响宣告失败，流落人间的天使自暴自弃的寻思没有任何事能让这一切变得更糟了。嘿，你猜怎么着，他正要去死呢，离开这个鬼地方，这个该死的让一位天使两度失去一切的地方。巴特比不知道要去哪里，就已经准备好了离开。

 

列车，长途巴士，火车诸类交通工具早已不再考虑范围内，人类的运输工具在上一次旅行里留给巴特比的印象不带任何友善。飞机…？作为一名会飞翔的天使，巴特比承认自己偏好在机场的一方天地里拿那些五色的凡人情愫作无伤大雅的点心，但让他待在飞行的铁皮盒子里就是耻辱了。

 

自己或许不应该如此挑剔，他叹气，懊恼的意识到自己别无选择。

 

那么飞行呢，他与自己的理智打商量，一股孩子的稚气卷袭而来。他会足够小心，别让那些人类的工具捉到他，就算飞行一会步行一会也未尝不可。

 

蓦然他意识到自己从未如此渴望飞翔。

 

 

偏僻地区的好处就是这种朦胧的早晨几乎是寥落无人的，起初巴特比会感谢这片土地上清晨的潮湿空气，融出一种独特的孤独味道散入他不存在的肺叶里。现在，他只是庆幸他可以翱翔而已。

 

展开双翼远不及人类丰富却又局限的想象一般复杂，一旦它们是你身体的一部分，显露和使用便与抬起手臂迈开脚步没有多大区别。

 

这次不是。

 

疼痛。深入骨髓的疼痛，撕扯着他的头皮，死亡的尖利指甲划过青石板，曾经席卷所多玛的烈火白光在他瞳孔前肆虐。他的脚踝虚软，半个身子不住轻微抽搐，脊背恍惚间被雷霆击穿。湿黏感延由原本双翼的位置满溢而来，血腥的沼泽从天使本身诞出，再之淹没他，窒息他。

 

你体验过失去什么东西的感受吗？

 

太宽泛了。我不是诗人。

 

你体验过幻肢疼痛吗？

 

天使的声音窜进仍然无法停止痉挛的巴特比的脑壳里，冷漠着评判一切。

 

可怜的，你失了翅膀。

 

 

一双有力而温暖的臂，穿过蒸腾着死亡的泥浆，使沾着鲜血的荆棘为之蜷缩，毒蛇的信子瑟缩进黑暗。手指抓住巴特比，源源涌来的热度里裹挟着狂躁。

 

他睁开眼。

 

蓝眼睛。陌生。男人背后是初生的太阳。一声声先生来的急促关切，阳光影绰，闪亮着让巴特比眯起眼睛。

 

神爱世人，叫一切信他好，不至灭亡，反得永生。

 

他并非有意陷入泥沼。

 

 

再次醒来时环境冰冷，他愈发认识到自己的迟钝。一切仅仅是医院的冷光灯而已，偏头对上一张略带欣喜的面容，男子顿挫一会，开口到：“嗯…感觉还好吗？”

 

事后回想起来，巴特比的点头除开痴傻实在没有其他更贴切形容。或许是先前的疼痛太鲜活，堕入人间的天使迷茫的听着陌生人诉说自己如何碰见昏迷又蜷缩在角落的巴特比，如何将他送进医院，而医院又是如何得出巴特比健康的要命，后背的鲜血八成为冲突时沾染上去的后果的结论。

 

热情却对于巴特比仍然陌生的男子再次望向他，自己茫然的表情逗笑了对方。他开口，两颗虎牙格外晃眼。

 

“你如果没有大碍，要不，我们离开这，我请你喝一杯吧。”

 

天使不知道多少次痴傻着点头。

 

 

室外的咖啡馆环境比想象中的惬意。他们不约而同的要了两杯酒，年轻人吞咽酒液的动作拉扯着他健康的小麦色皮肤，又在巴特比反应过来前，对他笑的开朗。

 

“我能知道你是什么人吗？鉴于方才不得不四处寻找你家人的信息，为我的冒犯抱歉。但一无所获的结果激起了我的一点好奇。”

 

“确定不问问我的名字？”巴特比匆匆抿下一口酒，火辣舒爽的感官某方面让他清醒些了。下一刻他又在对方来得及回应前抢先回应了对方，“我他妈是个天使，小子。”他没打算隐瞒，没人会相信。不过巴特比立即后悔了，这样的答案只会对救命恩人更失礼而已。

 

对方的表情已经像是在思忖自己脑震荡的可能性了。

 

出乎巴特比意料，对方的适应和友好超过了他的想象，“那么我他妈是个神。”他们两个对视了一会，又同时爆发出一阵开怀的笑声。巴特比惊异于耳边母亲的声音貌似消散去些许，只见对方伸出手，就算在战争年代，那双手也未免粗糙了些。“忒修斯。”他再次不吝啬的显出虎牙，阳光打在他天神般的脸上，让男人的五官雕刻的更加深刻英俊。

 

还真是个希腊神的名字。天使躬身回握，自己的掌心被温度和强大的气息填满，“巴特比。”他没用巴里这个名字，暗想着算是对忒修斯的回礼。

 

谎言是如此简易，天使毫无目的的旅行没有引来忒修斯怀疑。那位带着引号的希腊神话男孩是这样对自己说，“我身上带着件可有可无的任务，家人让我来为一位迷路的人指引方向。”巴特比没有在意，最后一滴淡金色的酒液从深褐的玻璃上滴进他的舌上。谁也不介意二人之间的沉默，这让巴特比难得的感到舒适而非僵硬。好了天使，他对自己说，该出发了。

 

他在忒修斯带着疑惑的眼神中起身，“那么…”，该死的，道别突然变的困难，虚无掐着他的喉颈，恶狠狠的要挟自己不许再多说一个字。

 

“介意和我一同启程吗？你知道，随意逛逛，两个人走一起说说话，总比一个人好。”

 

应该说不，巴特比。

 

黑发男人盯着另一个，殊不知自己现下的表情在对方眼中如一只小兽般胆颤而蠢动。

 

“我想没问题。”

 

地狱的业火燃烧到缕缕冰碴，碰撞着，尖叫着。命运戏剧的指引，余烬顶上蒸腾出一片荒谬的水汽，了无初始时的浩荡。

 

至少开头不错。

 

Tbc


End file.
